Letters From Home
by canteringhorses
Summary: This is a beautiful song that was made into a story! Obviously there's lyrics from John Michael Montgomery's song Letters From Home! Lots of fluff! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


Letters From Home By SpotsShadow94  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, why do we do this? We all know what we'd do with them if we owned them. So obviously, I DON'T OWN THEM! But what if I did? *grins evilly* I also don't own John Michael Montgomery or his song Letters From Home but I did change some of the words. Forgive me!  
  
A/N: I put the words to the song in between stars so everyone would know. I also have to warn you that Elrond might me a little out of character but I couldn't leave out such a touching part of the song! Forgive me and don't flame me because of it! I warned you already. Also don't send me the real lyrics to this song like someone did on the My Immortal songfic I did! I KNOW THE WORDS OF THE SONG! You can change them on ff.net! Get over it guys!  
  
*~*IF YOU DIDN'T READ THAT, YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE! *~*  
  
On with the show! And now...Letters From Home!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn sprinted down the familiar hallway towards Arwen's chambers. His mind was racing. It had been so long since he'd seen her last. He turned the corner to see the great wooden doors just ahead, his heart pounding harder with every step he took closer. He couldn't wait to see the angel concealed within. He arrived at the doors, toes touching the wood eagerly. He clutched the silver handles with calloused hands, hesitating a moment before pushing them open.  
  
He walked nervously inside, his eyes searching promisingly for his Evenstar. He looked from wall to wall of the chamber, his hunt coming up empty. He shrugged his shoulders, let his head fall in defeat and mumbled, "Arwen." His eyes wandered longingly to the elven bed they'd shared so many moments on. He could imagine her laying there, sleeping peacefully, her chest moving up and down with soft breaths.  
  
He strode to the bedside and lay down, putting his mangled hair on her soft pillow. He shifted his head to the side and smelled the fabric. It had a scent of lilac just like Arwen always did. The sheets were as warm as the arms that held his him at night. He twisted his back from side to side, pressing into the mattress, trying to get comfortable. A sharp pain arose in his lower back, feeling as though something was digging into him. His brows furrowed in a bewildering look as he sat up to see what had hurt him. He propped himself up on his hands and looked over his shoulder to find a quill along three pieces of parchment. He picked up the papers to see that they were addressed to him. The date at the top of the page was just days before now. On the first paper he recognized the handwriting, it was Arwen's.  
  
*~*My dearest love it's almost June I hope this letter catches up with you and finds you well It's been dry but they're callin for rain And everything's the same old same in Rivendell My stubborn old daddy ain't said too much But I'm sure you know he sends his love*~*  
  
Aragorn read the letter and thought to himself,  
  
"*~*And she goes on in a letter from home!*~*"  
  
'If she really had sent this to me somehow...'  
  
*~*'I'd hold it up and show my buddies Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy And they'd all laugh like there's something funny about the way I talk When I say Arwen sends her best all I'd fold it up and put it in my shirt, Pick up my sword and get back to work And it keeps me drivin on Waitin on letters from home'*~*  
  
Aragorn thought to himself, he felt guilty about leaving her for so long. It had destroyed them both to be apart for as long as they were. He read the letter over again to see if he had missed any of her beautiful words. Once satisfied that he had inspected the entire paper, he put the page behind the others and to read the next letter. He looked for a date again and saw it was written on the same day as the last. He questioned why before dismissing the thought, too impatient to read.  
  
*~*My dearest love it's almost dawn I been lyin here all night long Wonderin where you might be You saw my daddy and you showed him the ring And tonight my daddy said some things so I couldn't sleep But I'll be alright I'm just missing you And this is me kissin you X's and O's in a letter from home*~*  
  
He thought again what his companions would say if they read the same letter he had. 'Would they laugh? Would they cry? Would they think of their own loved ones? Would they think nothing of it?'  
  
*~*'I'd hold it up and show my buddies Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy And they all laugh cause she calls me honey But they take it hard cause I don't read the good parts I'd fold it up and put it in my shirt, Pick up my sword and get back to work And it keeps me drivin on Waitin on letters from home'*~*  
  
He read the last line signed Arwen and put it behind the previous page. The last third letter's handwriting he didn't recognize as Arwen's but Elrond's. Why Elrond would be writing to him.  
  
*~*Dear son I know I ain't written And sittin here tonight in the kitchen it occurs to me I might not have said it so I'll say it now Son you make me proud*~*  
  
Aragorn felt pride swell up in his heart. Elrond had never acted fatherly to him. Elrond had given him encouragement when he had been told to put aside the ranger and become who he was born to be. This was the same prideful feeling. This is a letter.....  
  
'*~*I'd hold up and show my buddies Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy But no one laughs cause there ain't nothing funny when a ranger cries And I just wipe my eyes I'd fold it up and put it in my shirt, Pick up my sword and get back to work And it keeps me drivin on Waitin on letters from home*~*'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You like? I hope so! I think it's a little more interesting when you kinda make the song into a little story too. So that's what I tried to do! I hope I accomplished it well! Well, I've got 1 more songfic on the way! She Thinks She Needs Me by Andy Griggs! So please check back soon!  
  
I'm not sure if Elrond would say that but I couldn't leave out such a touching part of the song! Please don't flame me for that! There's no need for that because if you actually read the author's note at the top like I told you to then you'd understand that they might be a little out of character. Also don't send me the real lyrics to this song like someone did on the My Immortal songfic I did! I KNOW THE WORDS OF THE SONG! You can change them on ff.net! Get over it guys!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW! I appreciate people taking an interest to this even though they didn't review! I would have loved you to review because I love them so much I soak them up like chocolate but you read it so I'm happy! *hint hint* click that little blue button down there that says Go!  
  
*~*Red*~* 


End file.
